


Vow

by saucisson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cannibalizing myself, from "Rhineland".  It's coo'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Cannibalizing myself, from "Rhineland". It's coo'

Door closes on quiet hinges behind last visitor, Nasir pulls woolen drape across frame to block out draught from thin seams. He inspects walls, runs fingers along posts and stone, opens and closes cabinet doors. Agron stands watching, leaning head against wall.

\- You are pleased with it?

Nasir rewards with wide smile.

\- I have never had so much to call my own.

\- It is well-earned, and much-deserved.

Nasir fingers small wooden figurines in nook beside chimney.

\- Your mother is all kindness, Nasir says smiling at carving in his hand.

\- You were not one of many children turning orderly home upside-down, Agron replies with a wry smile. - I have many memories of wooden spoon across arse.

Nasir grins and replaces household goddess in her nook next to fireplace beside her fellow protectors. 

\- She sheds tears of joy at your return, Nasir says. - It must warm heart to feel embrace of kin again.

Agron considers beloved who has followed him for a thousand miles, a thousand already from place of birth, brother only a faint memory, mother and father nothing more than words. No home, no family praying to their gods for his return. He moves to take lover in arms. A slow kiss, forehead presses against Nasir's. Green eyes gaze into brown.

\- They are your kin also, Nasir.

Flickering firelight catches words, paints their glow on walls, fills corners of snug home with their warmth and light.


End file.
